A slightly altered Talk Soup: The Hisoka Way!
by Hirame
Summary: Oh, just a *little* chat with a few of our beloved HXH characters... only with Hisoka as the host ^^; Bring him in front of the camera together with his sick, psychotic and perverted mind, you'll never know what you're gonna get. (hey! Ain't that supposed
1. Chapter 1: BERRIES?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not claiming to own anything. Only in my dreams.zzzzz  
  
A/N: Just a short fic full of insanity. Please don't put me in a straight jacket. I'm sure I'm not the only one. OW!! *got hit on the head by other authors* SEE! YOU ARE ALL GUILTY!!!!!!. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *runs away*  
  
Implied pairings: KilluaXGon, HisokaXGon, LeorioXKurapika  
  
A slightly altered (yeah right.) Talk Soup: The Hisoka Way by M-i  
  
Hisoka: Good morning, ladies, gentlemen and those-who-got-stuck-in-the- middle!! ^_____^ Heeheeheeheehee..  
  
Audience: *shudders*  
  
Hisoka: Heehee. don't worry. I'm not on a killing spree today. Hohohohohoho! ^0^  
  
Audience: *finally breaths and sweatdrops*  
  
Hisoka: Welcome to Talk Soup! I am your host and I'm sure you know me, minna! *shuffles his cards* .well, at least you BETTER know me anyways. ^____^ Today, we will interview and chikka (..did he say that? @_@) with our own... HunterXHunter main characters!!!!!!!!! Heeheeheehee.  
  
Audience: *cheers and claps*  
  
Hisoka: Okay, okay.  
  
Audience: *cheers and claps still*  
  
Hisoka:. ahem.  
  
Audience: *continues*  
  
Hisoka: *throws a card, randomly hitting. and killing 3 audiences ^^;;*  
  
Audience: *gasps and shuts up*  
  
Hisoka: Minna, rule no. 1: When I say that's enough, that's enough, ok? ^_^  
  
Audience: *nods enthusiastically*  
  
Hisoka: Good! Now, let's start introducing our guests for today, shall we? Heeheehee. First! *drum roll* is HXH main character.! Voice from the backstage: Hey! There are *four* main characters in HXH!!  
  
Hisoka: Oh, shut your trap! Fine, fine. First, is our main MAIN character, who looks so innocently edible.  
  
Audience: Ah. ^^;  
  
Hisoka: Gon Freeces ^0^!!  
  
Gon: * shows up from the backstage* Hello, everyone! *^_^* (proceeds to sit on the couch)  
  
Hisoka: Tsk tsk. You don't sit there, cutie.  
  
Gon: 0_0 ?? Then where do I sit?  
  
Hisoka: Here of course! *pats his lap* ^_______^  
  
Gon: Eh? *looks at him suspiciously* Is that on the script?  
  
Hisoka: *pulls out his copy and a fat, black marker* We can arrange that.  
  
POOF!  
  
Gon: *suddenly on his lap* @_@  
  
Killua: *came stomping from the backstage* @#! %$! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM YOU PEDO!  
  
Hisoka: No ^_^ *nuzzles on Gon's neck* Oh, its you. Well, I was supposed to call you next but since you are already here, I have extra quality time to spend with my little cookie here.  
  
Gon: *temporarily fainted*  
  
Killua: * censored censored censored*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *claws starting to twitch*  
  
(Kurapika and the Director comes out)  
  
Kurapika: Killua, put those claws down. You might hurt somebody. (A/N: Duh!! -_-) Hisoka, put Gon down and stop being a perv.  
  
Hisoka: Yada. *clings to the poor boy harder*  
  
Director: STOP! Stop! Okay, Hisoka. The camera is rolling and we have to continue the show in a WHOLESOME manner. and that includes NO GLOMPING ON MINORS!!  
  
Hisoka:. Your point? Director: Kami, save me. Fine. Let's strike a deal. Erm. Gon-kun can stay on your lap but no hentai. stuff going on, ok?  
  
Hisoka: ^-^ Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii...  
  
Director: (drags Killua and Kurapika to the backstage) TAKE TWO!!!!  
  
Hisoka: Well, then! ^0^ Next is our beloved and naughty white haired little devil..  
  
Killua: WHO'S THE DEVIL??!  
  
Hisoka: Killua Zoldick!*^_^*  
  
Killua: *comes out and sits nearest to him while glaring his iciest*  
  
Hisoka: Third, is our famous blondie who did nothing in the series except rant continuously about that Gineiryodan revenge thingy.  
  
Kurapika: I'LL RIP YOUR EYES OUT!!  
  
Hisoka: Kurapika! ^0^  
  
Kurapika: *sits next to Killua with the same intense stare at the clown*  
  
Hisoka: Finally.!!...........Oh. Its just Leorio.  
  
Leorio: *comes out puffing* HEY! I resent that! I also played an important role!  
  
Kurapika: *snort* What role?  
  
Leorio: Who's side are you on?? ~_@  
  
Gon: *finally stirs* What happened? What was I doing?  
  
Hisoka: Oh, honey. You're awake. You were busy looking pretty, that's all. ^_^  
  
Gon: Eh?? 0_o  
  
Hisoka: Anyaway, let's go on to the topic for today!....*opens the envelope * .. And the topic for today IS...BERRIES??? *_*  
  
Kurapika: Play with us and I'll kill you.  
  
Leorio: Berries? Who the hell picked that?? (A/N: *sneezes *)  
  
Killua: Hell, just continue so we can get over this already and leave!  
  
Hisoka: *ahem * So, What is your favorite berry and why?  
  
Kurapika: raspberry. Actually, any kind would do but the color captures me.  
  
Leorio: blueberry, definitely. Notice the tie and the suit? *grin *  
  
Killua: Um. I have to say, blackberry. It's WAAAAAAAY cooler than the others.  
  
Gon: I love strawberries!! ^____^ They go well with Tia Maria cream!  
  
Hisoka: You know, strawberries are used as a symbol of seduction?  
  
Gon: Really? Why?  
  
Hisoka: I can show you. Heeheehee.  
  
Killua: KEEP YOU AND YOUR STUPID STRAWBERRIES FOR YOURSELF, PERVERT!!!  
  
Kurapika: *screech* Keep your hands from that innocent child.!!!!  
  
Leorio: *covers his ears * Yeesh, Kurapika. Mellow down will you? You sound like a pregnant woman having hormone overdose.  
  
Kurapika: WHAT was THAT, LEORIO? *eyes turned red *  
  
Leorio: I said-  
  
Kurapika: *pounces on poor Leorio and a battle cloud ensues*  
  
Hisoka: Oh dear. A lover's spat.  
  
Kurapika and Leorio: WATCH IT, CLOWN!  
  
Director: Please people!! Settle down!! TAKE THREE!! CONTINUE!  
  
Hisoka: Hello, hello! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnd were back! ^_^ Now where was I?  
  
Gon: Um, about strawberries being a tool for seduction.  
  
Hisoka: Oh yessss. *inches closer to the clueless* Killua: HISOKAAA!!  
  
Hisoka: Quit yelling! I hear you! *picks his ears* ^_____^ Well now. Let's go to a more intimate level. If you had berries, who would you want to feed and whom do you want to feed you?  
  
Kurapika: I feed myself. I will only feed others if there is a necessity like being unable to move. (I have my pride you know)  
  
Leorio: Heck, I want ladies to feed me and vice versa. *starts grinning like an idiot while daydreaming *  
  
Killua: @/////@ um. I-I, well, if there is someone, then it might as well be Gon.  
  
Gon: Whaa! ^__^ Oremo! Here! *offers the pitifully blushing white haired boy a blackberry *  
  
Killua: *shyly accepts *  
  
Hisoka: Oh, GoOooOn.  
  
Gon: Nani?  
  
Hisoka: Say, ah.  
  
Gon: AH! ^O^ .Mff! ^-^ *chews on the strawberry happily *  
  
Killua: ppzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzztttttt!!!! *steam comes off from his ears*  
  
Kurapika: *cough* Kill.ua.  
  
Leorio: *gasps * Can't. breath.  
  
Hisoka: *keeps on feeding a content Gon* ^_^  
  
Gon: *kept on eating away *  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Well, if you think that this will be the end, you are obviously wrong the moment you caught sight of the initials TBC. ^_^ This might get pretty long though it depends.  
  
Next chap: Favorite foods and colors: Complete with a MORE hentai meaning! ^_~  
  
Review please? Thank you! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Favorite foods and colors:Com...

Disclaimer: BAH! Everyone encounters this anyway so you people probably know what I will say after the ":". I don't own anything. Happy? I'm not.  
  
A/N: For those waiting for the implied pairings, they will become more evident as the fic passes, ok? ^_^  
  
Agiratou for the reviews! Luv u all! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2: Favorite colors and foods: Complete with MORE hentai meaning by M-I  
  
Hisoka: Well then, minna! Let's take a shot at the second question! ^0^ Hmm. What is/are your favorite color/s?  
  
Kurapika: Red and Blue. I take pride in my tribe.  
  
Leorio: Navy Blue rocks!  
  
Killua: Black and white. Red is okay too before but ever since Gon stopped mw from killing.  
  
Gon: Green! I've got a fetish for green! ^-^*  
  
Hisoka: You do? You know, I like green too.  
  
Kurapika: Hisokaaa. I'm warning you. *twitch*  
  
Leorio: GREEN! AS IN * COLOR* GREEN! BUT YOU.! *shakes his head in disbelief *  
  
Killua: You're green minded you moron!  
  
Hisoka: See, Gon-chan? They say I'm GREEN minded. (A/N: Tsk. Taking advantage of the poor boy's innocents and lack of knowledge in that. er. field!~_~)  
  
Gon: You are? ^_^  
  
Hisoka: *huskily* More than you'll ever know ^_^  
  
Gon: ?  
  
Killua: @#!$%^*!!! ((Translation: When this is over, I'll BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP you BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!!!))  
  
Director: PLEASE!! *cries * There are kids watching!  
  
Hisoka: Oh, shush. The only 'kids' watching this are peobably already in their teens.  
  
Leorio: Yeah, they're allowed to get ideas.  
  
Hisoka: And start with their own actual action. It's about time too.  
  
Leorio: Yup. That is so right. I agree.  
  
Hisoka: Good for you.  
  
All: ... 0_0  
  
Kurapika: LEORIO YOU SCUMBAG!! *grinds teeth and throws an anonymous pillow *  
  
Killua: Who cares about the teen audiences! GON IS IN THE MERCY OF THAT PEDOPHILE RIGHT NOW! -  
  
Gon: I am?  
  
Killua: AND HE'S NOT A TEENAGER! -  
  
Gon: I'm not?  
  
Killua: Gon.  
  
Gon; Yes?  
  
Killua: Just. stop first and let me finish.  
  
Gon: Okay! ^_^  
  
Killua: Where did I leave off to?  
  
Kurapika: Gon is not a teenager.  
  
Killua: Oh. *clears throat * DO YOU UNDERSTAND???  
  
Leorio: You did a comeback just to male a closing?  
  
Killua: *series of curses * THAT'S NOT THE POINT, REOLIO!  
  
Leorio: It's LEORIO!!  
  
Killua: W-h-o c-a-r-e-s??  
  
Leorio: *pouts * I resent that!  
  
Kurapika: Killua.  
  
Killua: What?  
  
Kurapika: Gon IS a teenager.  
  
Killua 0_o No kidding.  
  
Gon: That's what I was trying to say! *^_^* Today is my birthday!  
  
Killua:.... Oh shit! Today is May 5???  
  
Hisoka: Here ^_^ *hands a pocket calendar before turning his attention on the boy in his lap * Ne, Gon-chan.  
  
Gon: Hai?  
  
Hisoka: Wanna celebrate your 'becoming of age' with me? *nears * I'm sure you'll have no regrets after spending 'it' with me.  
  
Kurapika: Keep your dirty *censored * in your pants and for your information the legal age of maturity is 18, which I'm sure is VERY far from a minor who just turned 13 ten hours ago!  
  
Hisoka: But it's not as if there is a side effect. After all he can't get preg-  
  
Kurapika: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *glass shatters *  
  
All: OWWWWWWW!!!  
  
~After 2 minutes of silence and ear-rubbing.~  
  
Kurapika: *phew * Gon-kun, you didn't hear anything did you? ^_^  
  
Gon: What? *shakes his head *  
  
Kurapika: Good.  
  
Gon: What?  
  
Kurapika: Never mind.  
  
Director: GODDAMIT! *shuffles out of the backstage * Kurapika! Who do you think you are?? A screaming BANSHEE??  
  
Kurapika: * innocent look * Oh, no. It's a new technique in which I developed. See, all you have to do is concentrate your nen on your voice box and scream your head off.  
  
Director:. Are you for real? *_*  
  
Kurapika: No. It's called voice lessons, sir.  
  
Director: *sweatdrop * Riiiiight. er. Okay everyone! 5 minute break to regain your hearing senses!!  
  
~~~~  
  
After 5 minutes.  
  
Hisoka: Uh. Why don't we go on to the next and probably safer question. ^^;;  
  
Kurapika: It's your fault.  
  
Hisoka: Ewaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.  
  
All: *sweatdrop *  
  
Hisoka: Q#3!! ^_^ What is your favorite food?  
  
Kurapika: Carbonara. Though maybe beef stroganoff as well.  
  
Leorio: Steak with mashed potatoes with buttered vegetables with. *drool *  
  
Killua: Ice cream parfaits. Strawberry ones usually tastes best. *blush * and also any of Mito-san's cooking. (A/N: No. He's not blushing for Mito. -_- *pukes *)  
  
Gon: As long as it is edible and not poisonous! ^-^  
  
Hisoka: Wanna come to my flat?^_~ I'll cook a superb dinner, then we'll drink wine, then after we'll bathe in beautiful music, though a Jacuzzi would be better and THEN.  
  
Killua: Maybe I ought to pay otousan to murder this one.  
  
Kurapika: Yup. I guarantee it is worth it. *nods *  
  
Leorio: How much? Maybe I can pitch in.  
  
Hisoka: ^^; Hidoi, ne.  
  
Kurapika: Shut up. This is your end! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
All: !!!  
  
Killua: Um. anyway, *glares at Hisoka * after we hire otousan, you won't be able to call Gon a fruit!  
  
...........  
  
Gon: Fruit?? 0_0  
  
Killua: And you won't be chasing us anymore like the maniac that you are.  
  
Gon: I'm a fruit??  
  
Kurapika: AND you won't be able to kill innocents anymore.  
  
Gon: Why am I a fruit??  
  
Leorio: OR for all we know, *molest * innocents.  
  
Gon: What did I do to become a fruit??  
  
Hisoka: Nothing, hun. Your just not ripe yet ^_^  
  
Gon: @_@ Ripe???  
  
Killua: That's it. I'm gonna dial Kukulu mt. ASAP.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Was that long? Nah. ^_^ Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho. I think I'm getting rather sleepy. -_-zzzzzzzzzz  
  
Please read and review people! Have mercy! ~_~ All comments are welcomed.zzzzzzzz  
  
Sweet dreams all, ^_^  
  
-M-i- 


	3. Chapter 3: Illumi or Kuroro? 00

Disclaimer: What's with disclaimer? No matter how much you claim, it can never be yours *sob *  
  
A/N: Well, I'd like this fic to cover everything so everyone gets satisfied, ne? ^_^ so Gineiryodan members may come as a sequel of this! *cheers * But in reality, I'm a diehard KilluaXGon fan ^0^ though, I wouldn't mind that absolutely scrumptious Hisoka. *sly grin *  
  
........  
  
*cough * I'm getting a little carried away ^^; Anyway, don't forget to read and review beloved readers! ^-^ Thank you for all previous reviewers especially! ^_^ I update fast? Really? Lol Maybe because it's vacation but it's ending. (  
  
KilluaXGon, LeorioXKurapika, HisokaXGon, HisokaXIllumiXHisoka, and attempted KuroroXIllumi for 2 seconds -_-  
  
Chapter 3: Illumi or Kuroro?  
  
Killua: Damn. Father's out. *tucks away his cell *  
  
Kurapika: You mean this freak gets to live longer?  
  
Leorio: I always knew life was unfair. *shrugs *  
  
Hisoka: *dramatic pose * Oh! The cruelty! *crocodile tears *  
  
Gon: *sweatdrop * Ano. I think the audience is getting impatient. ^_^ (A/N: Finally! Someone sensible!) Now can somebody tell me why I was associated with a non-ripe fruit? (A/N: Good God. I spoke too soon.)  
  
Hisoka: Sou ne. *gets up from his position on the floor and grabs a Kleenex tissue to dab tears* ^_^ Well! I'm back in commission!  
  
All: *grunt *  
  
Hisoka: Nani?  
  
All: *cheers *  
  
Hisoka: That's better ^_^ Q#4!!! Oro. 0_0 Who do you like better? Illumi or Kuroro? OOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!! Mememememememememememe!!! *waves hand frantically*  
  
Leorio: Keep quiet. You're not part of this.  
  
Hisoka: Hey! I'm also a HXH character! :O Illumi-chan is better!!! ^0^ He doesn't disappoint me UNLIKE OTHERS WHO DOESN'T WANT TO FIGHT and is quite a looker too.  
  
Unknown voice far away: PUT A SOCK IN IT! BLAME IT ON THAT CHAIN-GUY-WHO- OBVIOUSLY-COULD-HAVE-LIVED-BETTER-AS-A-GIRL!!  
  
Kurapika: YOU!!! Show yourself and face me like a man!!!!! *Leorio and Killua desperately hold his arms back *  
  
Voice: OH! I CAN DO THAT! BUT I'M NOT SURE IF YOU CAN FACE *ME * LIKE A MAN!!!  
  
Kurapika: BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!!!! At least I don't wear crosses on my back, much less forehead you geek!!!!! Talk about fashion sense! AND WHAT'S WITH THAT CHICKEN FEATHER-COMPILATION ON YOUR NECK!?  
  
Voice: WELL AT LEAST MY CROSS ONLY APPLIES PHYSICALLY! HECK, I DON'T CROSSDRESS LIKE YOU DO!!!  
  
Kurapika: WHO SAID I WAS CROSSDRESSING YOU BIMBO??!!!  
  
Voice: WELL, YOU HAVEN'T PROVEN THAT YOU'RE A MAN OR A WOMAN!  
  
Kurapika: I DON'T HAVE TO! I'M FLAT CHESTED IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!  
  
Voice: I'VE MET MANY WOMEN WHO ARE FLAT CHESTED!  
  
Kurapika: YEAH WELL, WHAT IS FLAT CHESTED TO YOU?? MACHI?? OH, WAIT! I KNOW! *PAKUNODA *! (A/N: If Paku was flat chested, I don't wanna think those who aren't.)  
  
Voice: OH *NOW * YOU'RE INSULTING MY LEGS!!  
  
Kurapika: What the hell.! YOU'RE LEGS???  
  
Voice: YOU KNOW, I'M THE HEAD. THEY'RE THE LEGS. SOME ARE-  
  
Kurapika: Alright! Alright! I should have known better than to argue with a chicken spawn like you.  
  
Voice: HEY!  
  
Killua: Oh, good. Then you can lay off Gon now. *whistles *  
  
Hisoka: Says who? ^^  
  
Killua: Aw, man!  
  
Kurapika: I like Illumi better!! That rotten spider can rot in hell for all I care!  
  
Leorio: Well. I think I like Kuroro better. Illumi gives me the creeps and those pins that can mutate you like instant surgery.~_~;;  
  
Killua: Illumi. Duh he's my brother. But I really don't like the way he threatens my *blush * relationship with Gon. (A/N: Fantasizing again huh? Poor Killu. *grins *)  
  
Illumi/Kuroro: WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU???  
  
Leorio: @_* WANT ME TO REMINISCE?? I CAN STATE *EVERYTHING * YOU HAVE DONE TO US!!!  
  
Illumi/Kuroro: .. You're no fair. I'm gonna tell in you! You'll see! MOMEEEEEE!!!  
  
All: *sweatdrop *  
  
Gon: Kuroro has a mum? Woooooo...  
  
Killua: Dunno. Though I'm sure even if aniki calls for okasaan we're approximately 10,256,800 miles away from home.  
  
Gon: Oh. ^^  
  
Illumi: MOMEEE!!! WHY WON'T YOU COME FOR ME???  
  
Killua: Baka! Let me see, 1) she's busy, 2) its expensive 3) she doesn't know where you are and 4), the most important, YOU'RE NOT WORTH IT!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Illumi: Major ouchies. WHY did I ever have a brother like you, I wouldn't know. -_-  
  
Killua: MU, bro! MU! *peace sign. not! *  
  
Illumi: *grumbles *........... Maybe I can try my luck getting hitched with Kuroro.  
  
All: Nani???!  
  
Hisoka: T_T Devastations! You'll dump me??? Not now! When I can make a delicious threesome with this cutie!  
  
Killua/Kurapika/Leorio: Don't you dare!!!!  
  
Illumi: -_-;; Since when did we ever become a couple you perv.  
  
Hisoka: *grins * (takes out the marker and his script )  
  
Illumi: 0H-NO-YOU-DON'T. *tackles Hisoka for the marker sending Gon flying upwards and landing on Killua's lap. *  
  
Gon: Konnichiwa! ^_^  
  
Killua: *blushes like 100% Del Monte tomato sauce with lycopene *  
  
~ Fight cloud between Hisoka and Illumi continues~  
  
.......... @_@  
  
After 30 mins.  
  
Kurapika: *whistles while filing his nail to pass time *  
  
Kuroro: I knew it! You're no guy!!!  
  
Kurapika: *glares and starts to take out his chains * Don't start with me chicken.  
  
Kuroro: *ignores threat * NO GUY FILES HIS NAILS!^0^  
  
Kurapika: @#!$%6&!  
  
Kuroro: Wait! *scratches head * No girl can curse that heavily either. You sure have a dirty mouth.  
  
Kurapika: Why, thank you. Don't worry, it's reserved OOOOOOOOOOONLY for you! *smiles sweetly *  
  
Kuroro:....  
  
Kurapika:...  
  
Kuroro: Are you hitting on me? Cuz you know-  
  
Kurapika: *falls over *  
  
Leorio: -_-;; Pedro. Help me find salvation within these goofballs.  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N: Well, this chap didn't come that fast did it? ^_^ Gomen! Couldn't sleep so I decided to continue with the other one. Anyway, hope you like it!  
  
Review, minna-san! ^^  
  
Next chap: Letters from fan mail??? 


	4. Chapter 4: Letters from fan mail?

Disclaimer is still the same disclaimer people. Don't you just get tired of it?  
  
A/N: Arigatou for the reviews once again ^_^ Just tell me if you want this to continue or if I should stop this ok? We don't want to disappoint readers now, do we? Well, here it is! Well, Gineryodan members aren't supposed to be here yet until the sequel but a little guest starring wouldn't hurt right? ^^ Oh, I know under that stoic face Kuroro-sama is enjoying the attention.  
  
Listen to Gravitation-Nittle Grasper (piano version). It's making me cry right now ;_;. Actually, it's makes me want to cry every time I hear it just like Suichi's theme.  
  
*grunt*  
  
This is a bad morning. And it's New year too *sigh *.  
  
::I'm a very grateful author and I would like to respond to reviews no matter what they are^^ :  
  
Wusai: Thank u for the reviews ^_^*!! Ur the first reviewer too! Duomo! Er. its not like Kurapika was hitting on Kuroro ^^;;  
  
Lauren-sama: thanks for still enjoying it ^^ tell me if ur getting tired already ok? need comments and I accept flames even ^^;;  
  
Aroe: yes. And Gon will remain the innocent thing that he is ^^.. Well, not for long if Hisoka is around ^_~. *gasps * OR Killua. *swoon *  
  
Quince: Arigatou! ^_^ I'll write more then.  
  
White Meteor: hai! Illumi and Kuroro adds spunk! ^-^ and I'll make sure that wasn't the last time they appear *grin *  
  
Amakasu toko: ^^;; u sound REALLY happy about the kurapika and killua bashing in chap 3 aren't u? then here is chap 4 also for u, toko-chan ^_^ Arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
FiendisHSerapH: Sankyu! ^_^ Yes, I'm a Filipino. I read your fic New Years Trippings? Hahaha. Actually, it's my first ever read Filipino fic ^^ Maybe the language adds to the uniqueness of it. Oh! The fruit! I can't guess it!. Is it Durian? No? lol ^^  
  
Please R&R! ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: Letters from fan mail???  
  
Hisoka: Are? Gon-chan doko? T_T  
  
Gon: Here ^_^  
  
Hisoka: You. You LEFT ME!! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! *cries out loud and starts throwing cards everywhere in depression*  
  
All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! *runs around frantically*  
  
Killua: *talks on his mobile * Hello? Aniki?? Quick! -  
  
(Other end) Voice message: BLEEP.. I am not in my room and if I am not in my room then probably I am not at home at all. Please leave a message and it will be sent immediately to who knows where I am currently, the servants will know-  
  
Killua: Aniki!! Take your stupid freak clown lover-  
  
Voice message: BLEEP oh, yes. If it is something about Hisoka, forget it and just in case you called me about him because you are speculating or teasing me about the usually common HisokaXillumi pairings you see on fanfiction.net-  
  
Killua: *sweatdrop *  
  
Voice message: I'll make sure to trace the message down and hunt you personally. Other than that BLEEP request for needed assassinations, please refer to my father and contact me afterwards. BLEEP (operator) : You may leave your message. BLEEEEP.  
  
Killua: Uh. Hey. Um. Just wanted to say 'hi'. Byyyyeee!!! ^^;;;  
  
Gon: What are you doing????? 0_0 Stop! Stop!  
  
Kurapika: Good! Now we have every reason to put him here! *grabs an all purpose straight jacket *  
  
Leorio: Where did you get *that *?  
  
Kurapika: This? I carry it around just in case you jump on me right after shower.  
  
Leorio: Jump at you??? You still remember that incident?? I DID NOT try to jump on you!  
  
Kurapika: After that fortunate and heavenly sign that God made to warn me of you perverted animalistic nature, good thing it was early too before I got myself more falsely acquainted with you, I have further blessed myself with. these. *Bring out a suitcase *  
  
Leorio: I DID NOT JUMP ON YOU! Eh? What's that?  
  
Kurapika: *opens the suitcase and reveals a set of lethal injections. packets of iocaine. knives. *  
  
Leorio: *GULP *  
  
Kurapika: *. binds. leather .?. uh. vibr- * STOP! *shuts the suitcase *  
  
Leorio: ?  
  
Kurapika: *grumbles * (Defense tools my ass! What the hell was *that *??)  
  
Leorio: Kurapika? 0_o  
  
Kurapika: *growls * ( I swear I'll kill the one who sent me this! A/N: Have mercy! *covers mouth * woops. :D )  
  
Leorio: What were those?  
  
Kurapika: YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!!!!!  
  
Leorio: Yup. Okay. I didn't see anything. No problem. Anything else?  
  
Kurapika: Shut up and sit!  
  
Leorio: H-hai! *shakes nervously * ~_~;;  
  
~Director pops out~  
  
Director: *carries a pile of white envelopes * Hey! Hey! Hisoka!  
  
Hisoka: *continues his tantrum and audience slaughtering*  
  
Director: HISOKA!!  
  
Hisoka: *doesn't hear a thing and continues to wail on the floor *  
  
Directior: Your admirers are here.  
  
Hisoka: *quickly settles down, stands up, powdered his face, redoes his make up, applied gel on his hair and dusted his clothes ^^; * Really? *smiles charmingly * Where?  
  
All: .  
  
Director: *comes up and drops the letters on Hisoka, drowning half of him *  
  
Hisoka: Oro? Nani kore ?  
  
Director: Speaking of admirers, these are fan mails.  
  
Hisoka: Ohohohoho! I knew I was famous but you could have waited till the show ended! ^0^  
  
Director: BAKA! *whacks Hisoka with a harisen * A/N: huh? Did Sanzo lend you that? *_*  
  
Hisoka: Itai! *rubs the sore spot * ;_;  
  
Director: Half of this show is dedicated to answering fan mail, you dolt! *silence * Did you read the script? -_-  
  
Hisoka: Iye. ^________^  
  
Director: *sweatdrop * and you still had the nerve to change it with that stupid Marker. ~_~  
  
Hisoka: Hai hai! Then I'll start opening one! *opens the first envelope * Lets see. Oh! It's for me! ^0^  
  
Leorio: Throw it away or read it later.  
  
Hisoka: I already told you that I am part of HXH! I have my rights! Hah! Just in case, cause I knew that you'd be bullying me, I BROUGHT MY OWN COPY OF HUNTERxHUNTER CHARACTER RIGHTS! * points an evil finger at each and everyone of them * You can't harm me! You can't sue me!  
  
Killua: Who do you think you are? God? *snorts *  
  
Gon: You already killed too many ^^;; that's a violation of anime rights to life.  
  
Hisoka: *shrugs * their creators can draw them again if their role is that important.  
  
All: _;;  
  
Hisoka: ANYWAY! Q#1!  
  
Dear Hisoka,  
  
I was just wondering why you keep on calling Gon a fruit. Is there a meaning behind it? And why do you laugh like a maniac all the time? Do you feel ticklish? What's with the clown suit?  
  
Hisoka: *twitch *  
  
Don't you find it hard to walk in your shoes? Why do you constantly chase after Gon and Killua?  
  
Hisoka: *twitch * *twitch *  
  
Do you-  
  
Hisoka: ENOUGH!! 0  
  
All: !!!  
  
Hisoka: *ahem * The answer to that is.  
  
( You can clearly hear the beating of the heart and all that crap.)  
  
Hisoka: H-I-M-I-T-S-U. ^______________________^ *takes out a Japanese fan with the word fruit written in Chinese *  
  
Gon: Fruit??  
  
Killua: Gon, lets not start with that again ^^;  
  
Leorio: but what about-  
  
Hisoka: Oh. And my dress code is strictly mine.  
  
Leorio: the can I ask-  
  
Hisoka: No you may not. ^_^  
  
Leorio:. *_*  
  
Gon: But you didn't answer-  
  
Hisoka: SECOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOND QUESTION! ^0^ *ahem *  
  
Dear HXH characters,  
  
Is there a truth behind the pairings? Like KilluaXGon or LeorioXKurapika or HisokaXIllumi?  
  
~Complete silence for 3 minutes~  
  
Killua: *blushes like hell *  
  
Kurapika: *scoff * ME??? WITH. WITH *THAT * PERVERT???  
  
Leorio: Hey! I am not a pervert!  
  
Kurapika: NO WAY! (A/N: How old is Kurapika? Maybe he's in the self-denial stage.)  
  
Leorio: As if! Who'd want to be paired up with a homosapien who you can't even ensure is a guy or a girl?? Did I say homosapien? Maybe I should have stopped at HOMO!  
  
Kurapika: *jaw drop * THAT'S IT BUSTER! WANT TO TAKE IT OUTSIDE???  
  
Hisoka/Killua/Gon: Lover's quarrel AGAIN. *whistles *  
  
Kurapika/Leorio: NO IT'S NOT! *blush *  
  
Gon: Then why are you both as red as strawberries? ^^  
  
Killua: And getting all sweaty.  
  
Kurapika/Leorio: WE'RE NOT!! /////  
  
Hisoka: Hell, yes ^-^! *starts to sing * Don't deny it~~~ don't deny it~~~ even the apple of my eye here sees it~~~ ^0^  
  
Killua: Apple of my eye?? *bares fangs *  
  
Gon: Apple of your eye? Where?  
  
Hisoka: ^^;;; I thought you could see and know that stuff already.  
  
Gon: What stuff? *looks innocent *  
  
Hisoka/Killua: Nevermind.  
  
Director: People people! Let's get back to the question again! PROPERLY this time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 3,2,1... Go!  
  
Hisoka: Well? What do you have to say to the pairings?^^  
  
Kurapika: Absolutely not. *still red *  
  
Leorio: Revolting. *remembers what he thought he had seen in the suitcase * (A/N: Mwahahahahahahaha. eek! )  
  
Killua: A-ano. (*sigh * I wish.)  
  
Gon: Of course there is. ^_^  
  
All: NANI?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????!!  
  
Killua: *falls over, red as the usual tomato with lycopene but with a SEVERE nosebleed*  
  
Hisoka: D-doushite? T_T *sniff *  
  
Gon: *looks innocently again * Well, I am always with Killua and we're best friends so it is more likely that we'll be paired up with each other, don't you think? ^_^  
  
All: (Actually, they didn't expect that kind of answer from the simplest of minds -_-)  
  
Kurapika: A-Aa. Demo, Gon-kun, the question is that of it holds some truth.  
  
Gon: As long as Killua's fine with it, then it's fine with me! ^_^  
  
Killua: *still hasn't recovered but had a goofy smile plastered on *  
  
Hisoka: Why aren't there many HisokaXGon fics??;_;  
  
Killua: *suddenly awakes * Cuz more people think that it's a stupid pairing! Hah!  
  
Hisoka: *suddenly crumbles to the floor, the stage dims and a spotlight directs on him * I AM SO BELITTLED!!! NOBODY LOVES MEEEEEE!!!! (A/N: Awwww!! That's not true! I'll adopt you!! ^0^ *stares at the murderous Hisoka fans behind her * AAACCKK!!)  
  
Gon: *looks with sympathy and walks over * That's not true! I'm here! ^_^ (A/N: Gon! You pure minded gaki! Get away while you still can! )  
  
Hisoka: *puppy eyes * Hontou?? *grabs him on the waist and nuzzles Gon *  
  
Gon: Er. hai ^^;;;;  
  
Hisoka: *eyes suddenly glinting before tossing Gon over his shoulders *  
  
Gon: Ack!  
  
Killua: *fumes * WHAT THE *BLEEP * ARE YOU DOING!!???  
  
Kurapika: DROP THAT CHIIIIIIILLLLLLLLDDDDD!!!  
  
Leorio: Wait. (cleans his ears after Kurapika's soprano screeching ) *cough * WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING HIM???! PUT HIM DOWN!  
  
Hisoka: *runs away * BYYYYYYYYYYYEE MINNA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!! I'LL GIVE *FULL DETAILS * IN THE MORNIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!!!!!  
  
(Killua, Kurapika and Leorio gives a chase..)  
  
  
  
  
  
**************THEN WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE TALK SHOW??*********  
  
  
  
************************ WILL IT END THERE??? **********************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************** NAH! ^_^ *********************************  
  
  
  
Director: PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTT!!!!! CATCH THAT CLOWN!!  
  
Security guards: *tackles Hisoka *  
  
Hisoka: Hey!  
  
Audiences: *jumps on top *  
  
Hisoka: It's getting heavy! @_@  
  
Anonymous fans in the sidelines: *jumps on the people mountain accumulating *  
  
Hisoka: AAAAAAA!!!  
  
Killua, Kurapika, Leorio: *jumps for the finale *  
  
Hisoka: * chokes * H-HEL..P. @_8  
  
Director: Good work men!  
  
Gon: *comes flying down from where he was tossed up when the security guards tackled Hisoka and landed on. the pile of people ^^;;)  
  
Hisoka: OOF! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *gasps * I made dinner reservations!!!!  
  
TBC. ^^;;  
  
A/N: I'm pooped!! 0 Was that long??? Almost 10 pages!! *catches breath * Phew! Well, Happy New Year minna! ^_^  
  
Read and review please! Luv u all! ^^  
  
-M-i- 


	5. Author's note: Gomenasai!

Author's note:  
  
M-i: Konnichiwa, minna-san! First of all, I'm here to apologize for the LONG delay of this fic-  
  
Hisoka: T_T No she's not. She's doing it on purpose cuz I ate her reserved cake-  
  
M-i: Would you MIND?? And *yes*, I am still angry for that and *you* are still grounded.  
  
Hisoka: -_- Humph. Fine.  
  
M-i: Anyways, I have been REALLY busy and stalled by You-Know-What ( THE evil school.) so I don't have spare time to continue, unfortunately. Maybe one day, teachers would be kind enough to take it easy on students like me-  
  
Kurapika: No they won't. And besides, its their job to make it hard for you and you as a student should-  
  
M-i: Shut up. You're getting on my nerves and adding up the floating veins in my head.  
  
Killua: Why don't you just kill 'em?  
  
M-i: Sorry, hun. But I can't. I'm not a fictional being who can decide to be erased when there is a problem. I don't want to get jailed ^^;;  
  
Killua: Then kill the ones who will jail you before you kill your teacher.  
  
M-i: 0_0.... You know, you should be under psychological treatment despite my urge to agree with you.  
  
Killua: Hey!  
  
M-i: One thing leads to another, kitty. Now run along. You wouldn't want your koi to be waiting.  
  
Kilua: What do you mean 'one thing leads to another'?.... WH-WHAT?? K-K-K-K- KOI??? *blush blush*  
  
M-i: *grin*  
  
Killua: *runs away* I'll get you for this!!  
  
M-i: *shouts back* I KNOW YOU WANT TOOOOOOOOO!!!! ^0^  
  
Killua: SHUT UP!! /////  
  
Gon: *enters* What are you shouting about?? *_*  
  
M-i: Well.  
  
Killua: GON! There you are! *grab* Lets get *out* of here-  
  
M-i: *whistles*. INTO a more PRIVATE place-  
  
Killua: URUSAI!!!! @//////@  
  
M-i: Hai Hai. ^.^ So going back to what I was supposed to say, gomen for suddenly just halting the due updates of this fic. Rest assured I would be back though very soon after I'm done with my major requirements. Ja ne!!  
  
Happy Chinese New Year!! ^_____^ 1/31/2003Friday 


	6. Chapter 5: The 15 minute break!

A/N: Phew! Finally got this updated!! ^_^ Yay! Cheers for me!! Gomen this took SO long ^^;;; But I'm here to continue now so here's the next chap! Arigatou for the reviewers again!  
  
Disclaimer: For the nth time I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! Not unless you want me to.hehe _  
  
Chapter 4: The 15 minute break -_-;;  
  
**bleep**  
  
Attention. All audiences please return to your seats. The show will start again in 15 minutes. Till then please remain seated and cooperate with the security check up personnel during the count off. Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
**bleep**  
  
BACKSTAGE  
  
Hisoka: Hmm? Why do they need to count off? -_-  
  
Killua: Baka! This is all your fault! @#$!%^!  
  
Hisoka:.  
  
Killua: .  
  
Hisoka: What does it have to do with anything?  
  
Killua: *facefault*  
  
Leorio: I think they are counting off to see if there was any casualties-  
  
Hisoka: Casualties?? Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit ^^;;?  
  
Leorio: Nope.  
  
Kurapika: For Heaven's sake! We are holding a big, live show here that everyone is practically watching in HunterXHunter world!  
  
Hisoka: Your point?  
  
Kurapika: *sweatdrop* you seem LPU today, huh? Maybe it's all that mass pressure on your head a while ago.  
  
Killua: *sigh* Everyone might not be here as an audience but *still*, there are 2,000 people WATCHING-  
  
Leorio: *nods* In which you killed about a 100 or so during your card throwing spree-  
  
Kurapika: And though 1900 people are left-  
  
Gon: *finally speaks up after finishing his refreshment* don't you think it was pretty dangerous (and heavy) when they all mounded up into a violent human pile on top of you? ^__^  
  
Killua: *disbelief* OMG, even Gon was faster on getting the idea-  
  
Hisoka: *pouts* Ok! Ok! You DON"T need to rub it in, you know.  
  
Gon: *pouts as well* You're mean, Killua! Mou, Keiichi! (*Meanie!)  
  
Killua: Eh?? Fine fine, I'll treat you out to.uh. ice cream? Later? *blush*  
  
Gon: Hounto?? *starry eyes*  
  
Killua: A-Aa.  
  
Kurapika: *nudges Killua* What the *hell * are you doing?? Don't tell me you're still on THAT stage.  
  
Killua: ???  
  
Kurapika: Well, duh Einstein. *hiss* Why hesitate? ASK HIM OUT TO DINNER! Not ice cream!  
  
Killua: !! Wh-wha?? ///  
  
Kurapika: *rolls eyes* Damn you look pathetic.  
  
Killua: Oh yeah?! I see NO improvement between you and that pervert.  
  
Kurapika: *turns PINK only* I am not getting on with Leorio!!  
  
Killua: *grin* WHO said I was talking about LEORIO?  
  
Kurapika: Oh. You weren't? So whom are you referring to? 0_0  
  
Killua: HAH!! Busted! Bustedbustedbusted!!! ^-^  
  
Kurapika: Have you lost your coconuts??  
  
Killua: Noooo ^_______^ So. YOU *ARE* GAY!!!  
  
Kurapika: And *where* did you get that notion???  
  
Killua: So it's okay with you to get hooked up with another guy except Leorio huh? Well, I must say you do have tastes. *shrug *  
  
Kurapika: FIRST THINGS FIRST! *WHERE* DID YOU GET THE IDEA THAT I AM GAY???  
  
Killua: Yeesh. Leorio's right. You *do* shriek like a pregnant woman.  
  
Kurapika: YOU!  
  
Gon: *draws near * Who's what? Gay? ^_^  
  
Killua: *grin* XD  
  
Kurapika: *pales* 0_0  
  
Gon: ^_^------------------------ ^_^;;; What's with the face you two?  
  
Killua: W-E-L-L~ Kura-CHAN here-  
  
Kurapika: SAIDTHATYOU'D*BETTER*STAYAWAYFROMGUYSLIKEHISOKA!HE'S*BAD*FORYOUANDATOTALPERV ERTTOO! *Slaps Killua in the head and smiles at the smaller boy*  
  
Killua: OW!! *glares then grins* Of course, of course, Kura-CHAN. We have to LOOK OUT for Gon's welfare, huh?  
  
Kurapika: *nods* Sou yo! Anyway, you can't consider Hisoka a man anyway.  
  
Killua: *grins more* OH?? Then WHAT is a MAN for you, Kura-CHAN?  
  
Kurapika: *points a finger knowledgably* Well, first of all, a man for me is- (Stops and pales again)  
  
Killua: *grins wider* is what? Didn't know you had preferences with men though.  
  
Kurapika: W-What I'm *trying* to SAY, is that-that,um, animal. Yeah! Hisoka isn't a man! He's an animal clown extraterrestrial! *nods* Don't you find it WEIRD that he's that BENDABLE and STRONG and STRETCHY and VERSATILE blah blah blah blah!  
  
Killua: *turns to Gon* Yup. He's in denial. Anyway, Kurapika is gay. ^_^  
  
Gon: Hehhh. Oh! ^_^ Well, aren't you?  
  
Kurapika: *froze and stops*  
  
Killua: *blushes like a blood pack* N-n-n-n-nani????!! X_X  
  
Gon: Aren't you gay?  
  
Killua: *flops again*  
  
Gon: Ah! Killua! Daijobu??  
  
Kurapika: G-Gon. *ahem* What exactly did you mean by is Killua *ahem* GAY?  
  
Gon: ?? I'm asking why he doesn't feel happy.  
  
SILENCE.  
  
Kurapika: Come over to my apartment sometime, Gon. I MAY have some helpful Thesaurus in which I can SHOW you other terms for "happy' like 'gleeful' or 'estatic" or-something. Anyway, refrain from using 'gay' again, OK?  
  
Gon: ?? Why? Something wrong?  
  
Kurapika: N-no. *blushes* It's- it's not HEALTHY to use it especially when we are, um, here.  
  
Gon: Here??? 0_o I shouldn't use it when we are in studios?  
  
Kurapika: No no! When we are together! *whispers* Especially when you're with that pervert.!  
  
Gon: Who?  
  
Kurapika: Both of them.  
  
Gon: Both?? Wha-  
  
Kurapika: I'm not making sense here am I? -_-;;;  
  
Killua: Helloooo~ Boy with a bleeding nose HERE!!! *still on the ground*  
  
Kurapika: Oh, sorry. You wanted Kleenex?  
  
Killua: -_-;;; +++ NeverMIND. Just help me up will you. *turns to Gon, cheeks PINK* Omae!! Don't ask stupid questions like *that* again, ok?? *mutters* It's dangerous to my health ~_~;;  
  
Gon: @_@ I'm confused.  
  
Hisoka: Nii hao!!! ^0^ *pops up*  
  
SILENCE.  
  
Leorio: Since when did you learn Chinese??  
  
Hisoka: Himitsu ^_^  
  
Kurapika: You travel around?  
  
Hisoka: Himitsu ^_^  
  
Killua: Maybe he has a Chinese acquaintance.  
  
Hisoka: Himitsu ^_^  
  
Leorio: No, I think he grew up in China.  
  
Hisoka: Himitsu desu ^_^  
  
Killua: Don't you think he's getting irritating?  
  
Hisoka: Himitsu desu yo!! ^-^  
  
Kurapika: Baka! He's not asking you anymore! ~_0  
  
Hisoka: I knew that. Just wanted to be unpredictable and unique! *brushes hair*  
  
Killua: You don't sound unpredictable. You sound stupid. I think you ARE.  
  
Hisoka: Himitsu ^-^  
  
Gon: Ano, where did you learn Chinese? ^_^  
  
Hisoka: From a Chinese dictionary! ^0^  
  
SILENCE ONCE MORE.  
  
Leorio: You *sure* answer fast when it come to Gon, huh.  
  
Hisoka: It's bad to make cute people wait. *wink* And anyway, you three aren't as innocent as my apple here. I *thought* you might be smart enough to know where I learned Chinese! DUH~ a dictionary! Yeesh.  
  
Leorio/Killua/Kurapika: ~_~ +++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gon: I- I'm an apple?? 0_0  
  
Leorio/Killua/Kurapika: DAMN YOU CLOWN! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!!  
  
Hisoka: What did I say?? *notices Gon being preoccupied by his fruit angst* Hmm? Did I say something wrong, my grapefruit?  
  
Gon: G-G-GRAPEFRUIT??? @_@  
  
Leorio: This is bad!  
  
Kurapika: I think Gon has a fruit-complex.  
  
Killua: Well, DUH! Who wouldn't after being chased by a psycho and asked IF YOUR RIPE OR NOT?????!  
  
Kurapika: *grabs a pitcher of cold water and dumped it on the poor fruit- bothered boy*  
  
Everybody: 0_o  
  
Gon: *dripping wet*  
  
Everybody: 0_0  
  
Gon:*dripping wet*  
  
Everybody: 0_0;;  
  
Gon: *dripping wet*  
  
Leorio: *faints in stressful anticipation*  
  
Killua: *turns paler by the minute*  
  
Kurapika: *sweatdropping profusely*  
  
Hisoka: * chibified this whole time*  
  
Gon*still dripping wet*  
  
(Finally everyone collapsed in anxiety and mental stress)  
  
Gon: *looks up from drenched bangs* Ara?? What happened? ^^;;; Ne, Kurapika! Killua! Leorio!  
  
Director: Hey guys! You go on in a minute!  
  
Gon: -_-!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What now??? *carries others on his back and drags some to the stage*  
  
AT THE STAGE *********************************************************  
  
Audiences: *raises eyebrows*  
  
Gon: *seated comfortably on the middle couch and had the other four draped over to the other seats like dead corpses* ^_____________^;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Audiences: ^_^  
  
Gon: ^_^  
  
Audiences: ^_^;;  
  
Gon: ^_^;; Eto, I think we'll just have to wait a minute till they regain consciousness, ne?  
  
Audiences: H-hai. ^_^;;;;;  
  
Gon: *fidgets* ^_^  
  
Audiences: ^_^  
  
Gon: *runs away* Wait a sec! I'll just change my clothes! ^_^;; I seem to be soaked for some reason I don't know ~_~;;  
  
Audiences: ^-^;;;;;; Sure thing.  
  
Gon: So, um, I'll leave them here, ok? And don't tear all their clothes for souvenirs!  
  
Audiences: *shakes head vigorously* OH NO. NEVER.  
  
Gon: You sure? *eyes warily with puppy eyes*  
  
Audiences: Awww.. Oki dokie! *^_^*  
  
Gon: Thanks! ^-^ *runs to the backstage*  
  
Killua: *stirs to consciousness* Huh?? Hey! Where's half of my shirt??? 0_o  
  
Hisoka: *GASP* WHO DID THIS??? I ****ING *FEEL* A DRAAAAAAAFFFFTTTT!!!!! Mommee!! *runs away*  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N: This one's a little boring for me! Gomen ne! My brain is fried up due to my finals and this took so long to get posted! ;_; It's ugly too! *sniff* Anyway, hope you still review this one.  
  
So next chap, I'll give you peeps a treat! ^_^  
  
****HINT: Gon ain't be the usual grren boy anymore since he got wet, right? *grins*  
  
STOP! That's it! No more info!! ^_^  
  
Please R&R!!  
  
-M-i- 


End file.
